


more you

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4897816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they've been apart for so long, Alicia just wants to make the most of every moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	more you

**Author's Note:**

> i found the beginning of this in an old notebook from the end of last year and thought i should finish it. it's fair to say that i miss foxsana quite a bit.

Waking up next to Aksana again is just – Alicia can’t even begin to describe it. One, she’s still feeling a little too sleepy for completely coherent thought, and two, she doubts she could do this woman justice even if she tried.

Alicia nuzzles into her girlfriend’s shoulder a little more with a smile, letting her arms wrap around Aksana tighter still.

“Alicia? Are you awake?” Aksana’s head turns a little, eyes hardly half open. She’s smiling, though, softly, as if her very last dreams haven’t quite left her yet.

“Mm, how did you know?” A kiss is dropped to Aksana’s bare shoulder.

“Because I don’t think you would be holding onto me so tightly in your sleep,” Aksana murmurs, attempting to loosen Alicia’s arms so she can turn over to face Alicia properly. “You’ve been so... clingy this visit.”

“Clingy?” Alicia frowns. That’s not a particularly nice word to use. She unfolds her arms from around Aksana, hurt.

“Maybe... maybe that isn’t the right word. English words are... they are escaping me right now. Because I’m tired, and because you are here.” She leans in with a smile and presses a kiss to Alicia’s lips. “Can’t think properly when you’re here. And that’s a _good_ thing.”

Alicia smiles back, relaxing into the mattress, into _Aksana_ , some more.

“Yeah,” she says, the word almost a whisper. “I’ve just... I’ve missed you so much, you know? So I don’t like, ever want to let go.”

“I understand,” Aksana tells her. “I feel the same way about you.”

She kisses Alicia again, and Alicia knows she means it.


End file.
